Eternal
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Sebuah kisah sederhana dari mereka yang saling menyanyangi. "Kehidupan itu memang penuh dengan sejuta misteri."


Pagi ini seharusnya menjadi pagi yang indah dan tenang. Namun apa yang seharusnya terjadi di pagi ini, tergantikan oleh keramaian dari orang-orang yang tengah berkerumun melihat suatu tragedi. Ya, orang-orang ini berkerumun untuk menyaksikan kecelakaan yang terjadi.

Sebuah mobil mewah, _Aston Martin One-77_, hancur tidak berbentuk setelah menerobos pembatas jalan dan terjatuh ke jurang. Untungnya pengemudi dan penumpang di dalam mobil itu berhasil di evakuasi. Mereka langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan pengobatan. Luka yang mereka miliki sudah terlalu parah. Entah mereka masih bisa diselamatkan atau tidak.

Polisi yang berhasil menemukan identitas para korban langsung menghubungi kerabat mereka. Namun tidak satu pun dari kerabat mereka yang merespon panggilan telepon. Alfred F. Jones, pemuda Amerika ini adalah pengemudi mobil mewah tersebut. Polisi menduga penyebab kecelakaan tersebut karena pengemudi yang mengantuk. Jika sudah sembuh nanti, polisi akan menanyakan banyak hal kepada Alfred.

Kemudian terdapat sebuah identitas lainnya dengan nama Arthur Kirkland. Pria asal Inggris ini hanyalah seorang penumpang. Polisi mengira kalau Arthur adalah rekanan kerja dari seorang Alfred F. Jones, pengemudi lalai yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Kini, baik Alfred maupun Arthur tengah terbaring lemah di ruang ICU yang dingin. Tempat tidur mereka tidak terlalu jauh sehingga hal itu memudahkan mereka untuk berbincang agar tidak hanyut dalam sunyinya keadaan ruangan itu.

Eternal

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Eternal © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning:**AU, characters death, etc.))

.

.

"Maafkan aku," iris _sapphire_ milik pemuda Amerika itu menatap seorang rekannya dengan tatapan yang penuh penyesalan. Karena kebodohannya, ia hampir saja membunuh pemuda Inggris beriris _emerald_ yang kini berbaring tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. "Andai saja aku—"

"Tak apa," potong pemuda beriris _emerald_ tadi. "Bukan seutuhnya salahmu. Dan lagi, harusnya kau tidak memikirkanku, _git_. Luka-lukamu lebih parah."

"Ah, ini mah gak seberapa! _Hero _sepertiku tidak akan kalah dengan luka-luka seperti ini!" pemuda Amerika itu, Alfred, menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya. Dengan nada yang penuh rasa percaya diri, ia mengatakan itu.

Sementara sang pemuda Inggris, Arthur, hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah bodoh temannya itu. Ia mengambil tangan Alfred yang letaknya terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Alfred seperti tak mau melepasnya.

"He? Ada apa?" tanya Alfred seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak," Arthur semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku hanya ingin kita seperti ini."

"Dasar manja." Alfred menghela napas. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak walau sekarang yang terasa adalah sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya yang sebelah ia arahkan ke kepala Arthur agar ia bisa mengusap rambut _sandy blonde_ milik sang pemuda Inggris. Untunglah para suster menempatkan ranjang mereka tidak terlalu jauh antara satu sama lain. Hingga Alfred tidak perlu memaksakan diri lebih dari ini hanya untuk menggapai Arthur.

"Si-siapa yang manja?" wajah Arthur memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Alfred tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Nahahaha~"

Alfred pun balas menggenggam tangan Arthur. Masing-masing dari mereka dapat merasakan denyut nadi dan aliran darah yang semakin kacau. Entah akibat kecelakaan itu, atau karena ada hal yang lain.

"Mungkin para polisi itu hanya mengira bahwa kita adalah rekanan kerja setelah menemukan identitas kita." ujar Alfred tiba-tiba.

"Ng?"

"Namun jauh dibalik itu semua. Kita ini lebih dari rekan, 'kan?" Alfred menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman sederhana namun hangat.

"Mu-mungkin."

Alfred terkekeh pelan, "Kalau sudah sembuh… jalan-jalan lagi yuk? Aku janji aku akan lebih berhati-hati untuk kali ini."

"Hn. Terserah padamu saja, _git_." balas Arthur singkat.

Arthur mengarahkan iris _emerald_nya untuk melirik pemuda Amerika yang tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Hatinya tidak bisa berhenti berucap dan mengucapkan kalimat _kau tidak pernah berubah_. Bagaimana hatinya bisa berucap demikian? Mudah saja. Alfred adalah seorang pemuda yang pernah diasuhnya dulu. Bertahun-tahun Arthur mendampingi pemuda itu. Pertumbuhan juga perkembangannya tidak pernah lepas dari perhatiannya. Namun suatu hari Alfred meninggalkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika ketimbang tinggal bersama Arthur.

Mereka kembali bertemu di sebuah pertemuan dunia yang dikenal dengan G8. Awalnya, Arthur sama sekali tidak mempercayai bahwa pemuda yang menyapanya dan mengaku sebagai Alfred itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang dulu diasuhnya.

Sebuah pertemuan yang mengubah segalanya.

Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari kedekatan mereka berbuah sebuah perasaan. Perasaan ingin memiliki. Namun bukan sebagai keluarga, teman, atau sahabat. Semuanya lebih dari itu. Ya, ingin memiliki lebih dari itu.

"Uhuk!"

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Arthur. Kecemasan mulai membayangi dirinya.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa kok. Tenang saja!" Alfred tersenyum lebar.

"Benar?"

"Yup," Alfred mengelus tangan Arthur yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Aku mengantuk. Bolehkah aku menutup mata terlebih dahulu? Dan kau pasti menyusulku ,'kan?" tanya Alfred.

"Iya. Aku juga butuh tidur, _git_. Sudah sana tidur."

Sebelum menutup kedua matanya, Alfred menggumamkan sebuah kalimat dengan suara yang amat pelan. Sampai-sampai Arthur tidak dapat mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lagi. Tipis. Ia tersenyum.

Satu jam kemudian, dokter yang menangani Alfred dan Arthur datang. Ia memeriksa Alfred terlebih dahulu sebelum memeriksa Arthur. Dan tidak ada sedikit pun kalimat protes yang terujar dari mulut dokter tersebut yang melihat kedua pasiennya saling berpegangan tangan.

Namun seusai memeriksa Alfred, dokter itu terlihat kaget ketika mendapati salah satu dari pasiennya itu telah meninggal satu jam yang lalu. Alfred telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Namun alat kardiografi yang terpasang ditubuhnya masih memperlihatkan adanya detakan jantung. Ia tidak mungkin mati jika jantungnya masih berdetak. Ia lekas memberitahu kepada seorang suster mengenai hal tersebut.

Sementara Arthur yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan sang dokter dan suster yang tengah membahas keanehan itu, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menggucang-guncang tangan Alfred yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Dan baru kini ia sadari. Tangan Alfred dingin.

Ia menggumamkan nama Alfred ditemani oleh setetes air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Kenapa kau berbohong, Al?" tanya Arthur berharap mendengar jawaban dari pemuda Amerika itu.

"Kau bilang kita akan pergi bersama lagi. Kenapa kau mengingkarinya dan pergi duluan?" dengan tangan yang lainnya, Arthur menyeka air matanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak. Ia yakin Alfred hanya bercanda. Jadi untuk apa ia menangisi orang yang sedang mengelabuinya?

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menutup mataku. Berjanjilah kau akan ada di sampingku dan menyapaku dengan suaramu itu, _git_."

Ketakutan yang melanda dirinya membuat doa dalam hatinya terkabul. _Aku ingin menyusulnya_. Tiga jam kemudian, pemuda Inggris itu memejamkan matanya. Seolah tertidur. Lelap. Sangat lelap. Alat kardiogarafi yang terpasang pada tubuhnya maupun Alfred hanya menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus dengan suara nyaring.

Barulah dokter itu menyadari. Detak jantung Alfred tadi berasal dari denyut nadi Arthur yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Dokter itu menutup jasad kedua orang itu dengan selimut putih. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, semuanya telah tertutup. Namun tidak dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan. Dokter tidak melepaskan genggaman mereka satu sama lain.

"Kehidupan itu memang penuh dengan sejuta misteri." ujar sang dokter.

"Kenapa, dok?"

"Lihat kedua lelaki ini," dokter tersebut menyeka peluh yang turun dari keningnya. "Cinta mereka abadi hingga akhir hayat. Mereka terus bergenggaman tangan walaupun mereka sudah tidak ada lagi."

_Semoga Tuhan menjaga cinta kalian._

~ Owari ~

A/N: Huaah~ akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. *ngerenggangin tubuh* Dapet idenya tadi siang, langsung ketik aja. Bosen gak ngapa-ngapain dirumah. *siapa suruh sakit dan gak masuk sekolah?* Dan akhirnya, aku berhasil membuat fict dengan OTP saya yang satu ini! Ulala~ *joget-joget*

Maaf banget kalau ini abal dan angst-nya kurang! DX *pundung* Tapi semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Yoshaa~ ditunggu pendapat kalian tentang fict ini lewat reviewnya. Jaa~ ^^

"_Membuat lebih baik daripada berbuat *ngacungin jempol tangan kanan*" (Ku-Ry's quote)_


End file.
